


The Stars...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [80]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ponders the eternal stars....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars...

Sam lay on his back looking up at the stars. 'It's queer,' he thought. 'The stars shine just as pretty here in Ithilien as they do in the Shire.'

He heard Frodo whimper in his sleep and turned toward him anxiously. "Mr. Frodo?" he whispered softly. "Mr. Frodo, me dear?" Long months being crushed by the destructive effects of the Ring were wearing Frodo to a haggard shadow. He turned, his hands reaching for Sam, who gathered him close.

Frodo relaxed against Sam's shoulder, falling into an uneasy sleep while Sam once again contemplated the eternal beauty of the stars.


End file.
